Werewolf Love
by Mr July
Summary: Edward vient de quitter Bella. Elle est anéantit, mais alors que Sam la retrouve, il s'imprègne d'elle... Le lendemain matin, Bella quitte Forks et reviendra quatre ans plus tard avec une surprise de taille... Un enfant !
1. Prologue

_Voila le prologue d'une éventuelle romance Sam/Bella. Si le début vous plait je vous promet de développer et d'en faire une superbe fic._

* * *

Pauvre petite humaine ! Si frêle, si fragile… Si humaine ! A quoi pensait-elle ? Tomber amoureuse d'un vampire ! Pauvre petite idiote !

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que Sam parcourait la forêt à la recherche de Bella, mais il ne la trouvait pas, pourtant, il connaissait les bois comme sa poche. Intérieurement, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de prier pour que cette sangsue qui lui servait de petit ami ne lui ai rien fait, en tant que protecteur, il ne se permettrait jamais d'avoir laissé un vampire toucher à un seul de ses cheveux.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment déjà, et dans une heure tout au plus, il ferait nuit noire, et il serait difficile de ramener Bella chez elle.

Plus il avançait, plus il perdait espoir de la retrouver en un seul morceau, alors pourquoi continuer ? Il allait abandonner lorsqu'il sentit une odeur qui ne lui était pas inconnue. En effet, grâce à une chemise qui appartenait à Bella, il avait pu mémoriser son odeur, et il savait qu'il était tout prêt. Il accéléra la cadence jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve.

Elle était étendue dans l'herbe humide, tremblante et sanglotant. Sam se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se relever.

« Bella, je m'appelle Sam, je suis un ami de ton père. Bella est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ? »

« Il est partit… » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Bella, s'il te plaît regardes-moi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis mois si tu es blessé ? » Réitéra-t-il.

Bella fit un très gros effort pour calmer ses sanglots et ses tremblements et regarda dans les yeux de son sauveur, sans savoir qu'elle venait de sceller son destin à jamais. Au moment où ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sam, ce dernier se sentit faible, comme s'il était prêt à tomber par terre si Bella n'était pas là pour le faire résister. C'était elle ! Après des années de recherches, il l'avait enfin retrouvé ! Son empreinte, son âme-sœur, sa vie… Sa Bella !

Malgré ce sentiment incroyablement fort, il rageait intérieurement. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi la fille aux vampires ? Pourquoi l'amante d'un vampire ? Est-ce que le destin lui envoyait un message ? Lui disait-il qu'elle n'était pas destinée à vivre avec des vampires mais avec des loups ? Non, ce serait beaucoup trop facile ! Le destin est une force bien compliqué. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette jeune imprudente puisse être son empreinte. Mais après tout, Jean de La Fontaine ne disait-il pas _On rencontre sa destinée souvent par les chemins qu'on prend pour l'éviter ?_

Sam ne prit pas le temps de s'attarder, il prit Bella dans ses bras et entreprit de la guider hors de la forêt. Mais il savait qu'il ferait nuit noire dans très peu de temps. Il serait plus prudent d'emmener Bella chez lui et de la déposer chez elle demain matin. D'autant plus que cela lui permettait de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle.

Sur le chemin du retour, Bella ne dit rien. Elle avait cessé de dire qu'il était partit, ce qui était déjà bon signe, mais ça, Sam le mettait sur le compte de l'empreinte, et rien d'autre. Car même si l'imprégnation était plus forte pour Sam, il se doutait que Bella la ressentait aussi. Seulement, contrairement à lui, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Enfin, Sam atteignit sa maison, qui ressemblait beaucoup à un chalet. Il déposa Bella dans sa chambre au deuxième étage tandis qu'il alla appeler Charlie.

« Allo ? » La voix de Charlie était grave, Sam se réjouissait d'apprendre à son mentor qu'il avait retrouvé sa fille.

« Charlie ! C'est Sam, j'ai trouvé Bella. » De l'autre côté du combiné il pouvait entendre Charlie soupirer de soulagement.

« Je me suis permis de la ramener chez moi, il fait déjà nuit noire et Dieu seul sait ce qui erre dans les bois à cette heure-là. Je vous promets que je vous la ramènerais demain matin. »

« Bien sûr je comprends, merci infiniment Sam, je ne sais pas comment te remercier ! »

« Vous l'avez déjà fait, je vous la ramène demain. »

« A demain dans ce cas. »

Sam raccrocha et remonta rejoindre la jeune femme. Celle-ci était debout au milieu de la pièce, elle semblait l'attendre.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé. Maintenant je dois rentrer. » Dit-elle en tentant de s'enfuir mais Sam l'en empêcha.

« Il en est hors de question. J'ai promis à ton père que je te ramènerais chez lui demain matin. C'est plus sûr. »

Prise au dépourvue, Bella posa ses deux mains sur le buste musclé et ardent de Sam. Ce simple contact les fit tous les deux frissonner. Il répondit à cette « caresse » en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. La jeune femme, brisée et frigorifiée, se enroula ses bras autour du cou de son sauveur et colla son corps au sien. Sam se raidit un instant, le contact de leur corps était excitant. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit en écartant le petit corps frêle de Bella du sien, la jeune femme regarda dans ses yeux et y vit une lueur de désir y briller. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Mais Sam la repoussa aussitôt.

« Non Bella ! Je ne peux pas, tu es…. Je ne peux pas. »

« Je t'en prie Sam, aides moi… Aides moi à oublier. Juste cette nuit. »

Tout en parlant, elle continuait de se frotter contre lui, cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas, mais elle avait mal, et elle souhaitait oublier. Sam voulait résister, mais il fléchit lorsque les lèvres de la jeune femme happèrent les siennes dans un second baisé encore plus passionné, il y répondit avec autant d'ardeur et ils finirent la soirée dans le lit Sam…

Le lendemain matin, Sam se réveilla seul dans son lit. Ne sentant plus Bella auprès de lui, il paniqua et la chercha partout dans la maison, mais elle n'était nulle part. Il s'habilla en vitesse et courut jusque chez Charlie. Ce dernier était assis sur les marches du perron, il l'attendait.

La peur l'envahit, pourquoi Charlie l'attendait ? Que faisait-il dehors aussi tôt ? Il s'assit à ses côtés et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

« Elle m'avait dit que tu viendrais. » Furent ses premières paroles.

« Où est-elle ? » Peu importait comment elle savait, il voulait juste savoir où elle était.

« Elle est partit… Où ? Je ne sais pas. Elle a besoin de prendre de la distance. Mais elle reviendra. Elle me l'a promis. »

Sam regarda au loin, des tas de questions assaillirent son esprit, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui parler de l'imprégnation, de ce que cela signifiait.

« Elle t'a laissé ça. » Lui dit Charlie en lui tendant une lettre.

Sam hésita un instant, mais la déplia.

_« Cher Sam,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis déjà partit loin, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir. Je n'étais plus moi-même, je ne suis pas sûr de l'être en ce moment même d'ailleurs… Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je pars, j'ai besoin de prendre du recul, de me reconstruire. Lorsque j'étais dans tes bras cette nuit, j'ai réussi à oublier ma douleur, et c'est là que j'ai compris que je devais partir. Je dois apprendre à oublier ma souffrance… Mais seule ! Je ne veux pas avoir besoin de toi comme une drogue pour me faire oublier ma souffrance. Je te promets qu'un jour je reviendrais, un jour. Et ce jour-là je pourrais enfin te remercier comme il se doit pour m'avoir sauvée._

_Bella,_

_P.S. : Nous connaissons tous deux la vraie menace qui pèse sur Forks, alors je t'en prie, prend bien soin de Charlie pour moi._

Il replia la lettre et se retint de la déchiqueter. Une main amicale vint se poser sur son épaule. Le sourire aux lèvres, Charlie tentait de lui dire qu'il ne devait pas perdre espoir, qu'ils la reverraient bientôt. La lettre de Bella l'avait abasourdit, si elle savait pour les vampires, savait-elle pour les loups ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle lui avait demandé de protéger Charlie ? Tant de questions qui demeureront sans réponse…..


	2. Chapter 1

_Voilà, comme promis le premier chapitre de ma fic, j'essaierais d'être régulier dans mes publications. Le seul problème c'est que je jongle entre cette fic et une autre fic sur Hunger Games. Sur le couple Katniss / Cato, pour ce qui serait intéressé ^^ _

_Voilà, sinon bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Quatre ans ! Quatre longues années, loin de Forks, loin de sa famille, de ses amis…. Loin de Sam. Le Quileute était perché en haut de la falaise et scrutait les environs. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il attendait le retour de Bella. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, l'imprégnation était si forte que cela le poussait à attendre sa belle toute la journée, chaque jours depuis maintenant quatre ans. Mais après tout, que représentait quatre ans ? C'était 48 mois, 1 440 jours, 34 560 heures, 2 073 600 minutes, etc…. La douleur causée par son absence était si intense qui lui arrivait de rester sous sa forme de loup durant des journées voire des mois entier. La transformation était une façon pour lui d'atténuer la douleur. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir ainsi, si Bella ne revenait pas, il dépérirait et finirait par mourir de chagrin.

Aujourd'hui tout était calme, comme d'habitude, à croire que c'était l'arrivée de Bella dans cette ville qui avait attiré les vampires. Il n'y plus eut de visites de ces abominations depuis des lustres, sauf parfois, une espèce de rouquine qui traversait les bois de long en large, comme si elle était à la recherche de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un. Et chaque fois elle s'était trop approchée de la maison de Charlie à son goût, et chaque fois il s'était lancé dans une poursuite effrénée après elle. Mais en vain, cette garce était rapide, Sam l'avait constaté. A force de la voir roder autour de la maison du Chef, Sam a décidé de le faire déménager, à présent, il vivait avec les Quileutes, ce qui rendait la tache de Sam plus facile pour le protéger. Et bien sûr, la nature curieuse de Charlie a réussi à prendre le dessus. En moins d'un mois, il avait deviné pour les loups… Disons qu'il était littéralement tombé dessus. Il avait assisté à la transformation de Paul un jour, et c'est de là que Sam et les autres lui ont avoué la vérité. Ça n'a pas été facile, Charlie ne semblait pas vouloir y croire, mais il a fini par se faire une raison, et maintenant, il sortait avec Sue Clearwater. Cette vie lui convenait apparemment, du moins, il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Il voulut retourner chez lui, lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Il balaya la forêt du regard et localisa la source de ce bruit. De loin, il voyait une petite forme errer dans les bois. Sûrement un enfant perdu. Sam descendit de la falaise et courut rejoindre l'enfant. Ce dernier hurla en voyant cet homme apparaitre d'un coup. Pour éviter de lui faire peur davantage, il leva les mains en avant pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas là pour lui faire du mal.

« Salut, je m'appelle Sam. Rassures-toi, je ne te veux aucuns mal. Je suis là pour t'aider. Tu es perdu ? »

L'enfant, intimidé par cet homme, ce contenta de hocher la tête, tout en fuyant le regard de Sam.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire comme tu t'appelles ? »

L'enfant ne semblait pas avoir confiance en lui, mais lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Sam, ce dernier fléchit involontairement. Ce garçon était son portrait craché au même, en estimant qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans. Les cheveux corbeaux, les yeux noirs comme la nuit et une peau brune comme la sienne. Le petit portait un pull à capuche gris, un jean bleu marine et des chaussures noires.

«Lévy. » Répondit-il d'une petite voix timide.

« Très bien Lévy, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? »

« J'ai perdu ma maman. » Avoua le petit aussi déstabilisé que Sam.

« Bien, dans ce cas je vais t'aider à la retrouver. » Lui dit-il en lui tendant sa main. Le jeune garçon hésita et prit la main de Sam, ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena chez Charlie.

Le trajet jusqu'au chef Swan ne fut pas très long, cependant, en arrivant, il vit que toute la meute était réuni, Billy, Charlie et Sue étaient là eux aussi. Cette situation lui rappela le jour où Charlie avait organisé une grande battue pour retrouver Bella.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda Sam.

D'un seul coup, tous les regards se portèrent sur eux. Il y avait de l'embarras, de l'étonnement et personne ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Quoi ? » S'impatienta-t-il.

« Maman ! Cria Lévy en descendant des bras de Sam, pour aller se réfugier dans ceux de sa mère. Et là, ce fut un énorme choc pour Sam. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur lui, la douleur, la colère, l'amour, le désir, tant de sentiments contradictoires liés à l'imprégnation. Tout ce qu'il avait tenté d'oublier, tout venait le frapper en plein visage à la seule vue de cette femme. Bella ! Malgré ces quatre années loin d'eux, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi petite, fluette, ses beaux cheveux auburn virevoltaient au gré du vent, et il pouvait humer son arôme vanillé. Elle était la même, à une exception prêt… Elle avait mûrit, c'était indéniable… Et cet enfant ! Ce pouvait-il qu'il soit…. Non c'était impossible ! Ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! Apparemment cela avait suffi… Sam voulait croire que cet enfant n'était pas le sien, mais la ressemblance était frappante. Comment avait-elle pu ? Donner naissance à son fils sans lui en parler ?

« Lévy, viens avec ton grand-père et moi, je crois que ta maman et Sam ont beaucoup de choses à ce dire. » Demanda Sue, voyant la tension qui régnait entre les deux jeunes gens.

« D'ac d'ac ! » S'exclama l'enfant en rejoignant son grand-père et Sue, suivit de près par la meute et Billy, ne tenant pas à assister aux hostilités entre Sam et Bella. Une fois que tout le monde fut partie, Bella prit la parole.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas pris une ride ! » Sa petite plaisanterie n'eut pas le don de faire rire Sam, qui répliqua :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

« Je suis venu pour le mariage de Charlie avec Sue. »

« Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? »

« Quoi ? » Elle faisait l'innocente, mais elle voulait que Sam lui donne certaines explications.

« Que j'avais… Que j'ai un fils ! »

« Et qui te dis qu'il est de toi ? »

« A d'autres Bella, tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé entre nous avant ton départ. Lévy n'a pas plus de trois ans. Et tu veux me faire croire que c'est une coïncidence ? »

« Oui c'est exacte. » Elle persistait et elle n'arrêterait pas tant que Sam ne lui aura pas dit ce qu'elle savait déjà.

« Et la ressemblance ?! C'est mon portrait craché quand j'étais petit. »

« Jake et Paul se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau quand ils étaient jeunes. Mais personne ne les confondait. »

« Alors explique-moi la couleur de sa peau. »

« J'ai voyagé dans des tas de réserve. Cet enfant n'est pas de toi ! »

« Quand accepteras-tu de me dire la vérité ? » S'énerva-t-il soudainement.

« Je t'en prie, à toi l'honneur. »

« Quoi ? » C'était l'incompréhension. Sam ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Il semblerait que je ne suis pas la seule à mentir ici ! Tu m'as demandé quand je comptais t'annoncer pour Lévy. Mais toi, quand comptais-tu me dire ce qui c'était passé il y a quatre ans ? Juste avant que je ne me jette dans tes bras. »

Que voulait-elle dire ? Savait-elle pour l'imprégnation ? Cela semblait irréaliste, même si Bella avait pu la sentir à l'époque, elle ne pouvait pas avoir mis un mot la dessus.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Je parle de ce jours où tu t'es imprégnés de moi Sam ! »

Les yeux du Quileute s'écarquillèrent. Comment savait-elle ?

« Mais…. »

Bella l'interrompis, sachant qu'il allait lui poser la question.

« Je sais tout, ou du moins presque tout. Je te l'ai dit Sam, j'ai beaucoup voyagé. J'ai appris par différente tributs des tas de choses sur l'imprégnation. Mais aucune de leurs explications ne me convenait, j'avais besoin d'explication venant de toi. »

« D'accord, je reconnais que je t'ai caché la vérité. Mais là on est en train de parler de mon enfant. Tu ne peux pas comparer cette petite cachoterie sur l'imprégnation au gros mensonge sur l'existence de mon fils ! »

« Petite cachoterie ? » S'indigna Bella.

« C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? Comme une petite cachoterie ? Je rêve ! »

« Comparé à ton mensonge, oui, je trouve que c'est une petite cachoterie. »

Bella soupira, elle n'arriverait à rien avec lui. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, alors Sam prit la parole.

« Tu lui as parlé de moi ? » Le regard de Bella lui indiqua qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit. Ce qui fit pouffer Sam.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? »

« S'il te plaît, ne me juge pas. Je n'ai pas su comment lui dire. C'était tellement difficile. »

« Tu aurais pu revenir ici, on aurait trouvé une situation. Tous les deux. »

« Je n'étais pas prête ! »

« Mais moi si ! »

Choquée par son propos. Bella reprit sévèrement.

« Est-ce que tu as pensé une seule seconde à moi Sam. J'ai seule, perdue et brisée. Edward venait de me quitter. »

« Quelle tragédie ! Excuse-moi si je ne verse pas une seule larme. »

« J'avais besoin de temps. Toi mieux que personnes aurais dû comprendre ça. »

« Ce que je comprends c'est que tu as été égoïste et lâche ! Tu me demandes de penser à toi, mais toi, est-ce que tu as pensé à moi ? Est-ce que pendant une seconde tu ne t'es pas demandé si ton départ m'avait affecté ? Et bien je vais répondre pour toi. Oui ! En m'imprégnant sur toi, j'ai fait de toi mon monde ! La seule personne qui me retient à ce monde. Et te voir m'a également brisé. Parce que tout ce que j'ai eu venant de toi c'est cette putain de lettre que tu as laissé à ton père ! »

« Ça suffit ! » Les interrompis Charlie.

« Quoi ? » Rugirent Sam et Bella en même temps. Sans ce rendre compte que Lévy avait assisté à toute la scène, en même temps que la meute, Billy, Sue et Charlie.

« Lévy, mon cœur, je suis désolé. » Lui chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant, mais Lévy ne voulait pas voir sa mère. Au lieu de ça, il s'enfuit à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il était là. » Lui reprocha Bella.

« J'ai essayé de vous prévenir mais vous étiez si pris dans votre engueulade que vous ne m'avez pas entendu. »

Bella soupira profondément et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Je vais lui parler. » Proposa Sam.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Rétorqua Bella.

« Je ne te demandais pas ton avis. » La réponse de Sam choqua la jeune femme. Elle le regarda s'engouffrer dans la maison, impuissante. Si Lévy n'écoutait pas sa mère, il écouterait sûrement son père.

Sam monta au deuxième étage de la grande maison de Charlie et toqua à la porte de la chambre qu'il avait aménagée pour le petit. Aucune réponse. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Lévy assit sur son grand lit en bois, un ours en peluche dans les bras, pressé contre son petit corps mince. La chambre n'avait pas de papier peint, le bois donnait une atmosphère chaleureuse à la pièce, qui était peu meublé, il y avait un lit, des armoires pour ranger ses affaires et un espace pour qu'il puisse jouer, ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque avec ses livres préférés.

Sam s'assit sur le rebord du lit et attendit que Lévy prenne la parole. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il regarda le soleil se coucher. Conscient qu'il n'irait pas loin avec cette attitude, Sam prit la parole.

« Lévy, tu veux bien me parler ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda l'enfant sur un ton de reproche.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi t'étais pas là ? »

Sam soupira. Comment expliquer à un enfant aussi jeune des choses que même les adultes n'arrivent pas à comprendre.

« Tu sais mon bonhomme. La vie pour les grandes personnes n'est pas facile. Quand ta mère était enceinte de toi, elle était très, très jeune. Et la vie ici n'était pas facile, elle devait partir loin. »

« Mais pourquoi t'es pas venues avec nous ? »

« Ta mère est partie si vite que je n'ai pas pu venir. Et même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu. J'ai des responsabilités ici, et je ne peux pas m'en défaire. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Typique des enfants de demander sans cesse pourquoi, mais à tous ces pourquoi il n'y avait aucune réponses qui lui conviendrait.

« Lévy, je sais que tu poses des tas de questions. Et Dieu sait que j'aurais aimé y répondre, mais même moi je n'ai pas toute les réponses à ces questions. Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est que nous sommes réunis, alors essayons de ne pas gâcher ce moment de bonheur. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

L'enfant regardant dans les yeux de Sam et y décela beaucoup de tendresse et d'affection. Incapable de contenir ses émotions, l'enfant se jetant dans les bras de son père, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu m'as manqué papa ! »

Emeut par ce geste affectif, Sam serra son fils dans ses bras, désormais il ne le laisserait plus s'en allez. Ce petit moment de tendresse fut interrompu par les gargouillis du ventre de Lévy.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a faim. » Pouffa Sam.

« Allez bonhomme on y va, le dîner sera bientôt prêt. » Il porta Lévy jusqu'en bas où tout le monde avait dressé la table. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'eux pour commencer à manger.

La dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Bella raconta sa vie depuis son départ, ses études sur les légendes américaines, sa rencontre avec un grand professeur qui lui a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait, ses différents petits boulots pour payer ses études et sa vie avec son fils. Tout le monde était en admiration devant les exploits de Bella, tous, sauf Sam. Il n'était pas particulièrement désintéressé, au contraire, il était plutôt pensif.

A la fin du dîner, tout le monde se sépara, Sue monta la première se coucher, suivit de Charlie. Il ne restait plus que Sam, Bella et Lévy.

« Merci pour le dîner, c'était délicieux. » Le remercia Bella.

« Ce n'est pas moi mais Sue qu'il faut remercier. »

« Toujours aussi amical on dirait. »

« Si tu le veux bien, on va garder notre petite scène de ménage pour plus tard. » Répliqua-t-il en montrant Lévy des yeux pour lui intimer de ne pas se disputer devant lui. En parlant du loup, ce dernier était littéralement écroulé sur le canapé, ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration régulière. Il dormait comme un gros bébé. Sam s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Allez la marmotte au lit. »

« Non, je dors pas. »

« Non tu reposes tes yeux. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Il ramena son fils dans sa chambre après lui avoir fait prendre son bain, lui mit son pyjama et le glissa dans ses couvertures. Au moment où il allait quitter la chambre, Lévy le retint en posant sa petite main sur celle de son père.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y mon grand ? »

« Tu vas pas partir papa ? Tu restes avec nous ? »

Sam sourit tendrement, s'approcha de son fils et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui murmurer.

« Je ne vous quitterais plus, ni toi, ni ta mère. Je te le promets. »

Il remonta les couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules, éteignit la lumière, ferma la porte et descendit rejoindre Bella.

« Je vais partir maintenant. » Lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Tu ne devrais pas lui faire de promesse que tu ne tiendras pas. » Dit Bella en s'approchant de lui.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui fuit je te le rappel. »

« Je sais. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Y a-t-il une chance pour que toi et moi nous… » Il ne savait pas comment exprimer sa pensée, mais Bella semblait comprendre le message.

« Je ne sais pas Sam. L'empreinte est toujours là, mais nous avons tous les deux grandit. Nous sommes des personnes différentes. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de temps. »

Sam hocha la tête. Il était complétement d'accord.

« Bien sûr. » Il embrassa Bella sur le front avant de franchir le pas de la porte, mais il se stoppa et avoua dans un murmure.

« Tu as mûrit Bella, tu es devenue une belle jeune femme. » Et il s'évanouit dans la nuit.

Bella éteignit les lumières du salon et monta se coucher. Charlie l'attendait en haut des escaliers, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, je constate avec plaisir que tu es devenu une jeune femme ravissante. Et on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. » Lui dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

« Bonne nuit papa. » Répondit-elle en se dirigeant dans sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit chérie. »


	3. Chapter 2

_Et voila, désolé pour le retard, je suis en plein préparatif du bac donc c'est pas facile de concilier fic et cours. Mais voila le chapitre 3, un peu court peut-être. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

La nuit était belle, très étoilée. Il n'était pas tard, il regarda sa montre qui lui affichait huit heures, il se dit qu'il avait le temps pour faire le tour de la réserve. Il n'y avait pas eu de vampires près de la réserve depuis très longtemps, mais aussi longtemps qu'ils existeront, les loups devront patrouiller pour protéger leur famille, leur peuple.

Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la réserve, prenant des chemins détournés pour élargir sont champs de patrouille, mais il n'y avait rien. Finalement, il décida de rentrer, pour une raison que lui-même n'expliquait pas, il voulut passer près de l'ancienne maison de Charlie, où une petite famille avait élu résidence. Maïa Lahotte était enseignante, son fils Noah, était à l'école maternelle de la réserve. Elle avait emménagé ici après la mort de son mari, tué par un vampire. Maïa connaissait l'existence des vampires puisqu'elle était Quileute. Sam s'était d'ailleurs mis un point d'honneur à la protéger des vampires, ils savaient tous deux qu'elle et Noah était vulnérable si loin de la réserve. Mais la jeune mère était têtue comme une mule, elle ne voulait plus fuir devant les vampires. Elle en avait assez de vivre dans la peur. Sam le comprenait très bien.

Au fil du temps, leurs liens s'étaient resserrés, ils étaient devenus amis, et ils sont même sortis ensemble. Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, Maïa avait senti l'empreinte. Elle ne voulait pas être la troisième roue du carrosse. Mais voyant la souffrance de Sam, elle était restée auprès de lui pour l'aider à atténuer la souffrance due à l'imprégnation. Elle lui avait été d'une grande aide, le petit Noah aussi d'ailleurs. Sam trouvait que c'était un enfant extraordinaire, il avait un tel don d'empathie que cela en était presque effrayant. Il arrivait à sonder votre âme en regardant dans vos yeux. Pour Sam c'était un don exceptionnel. Il était très vite devenu un ami pour ce petit, il allait le chercher à l'école quand sa mère ne pouvait pas, il l'emmenait jouer au parc, c'est lui qui se déplaçait pour les réunions parents-profs. S'investir dans la vie de ce petit homme était une façon d'oublier Bella et de tourner la page.

Arrivé devant la maison, il reprit forme humaine et alla récupérer un caleçon et un short en jean que Maïa laissait pour lui quand ils le rendaient visite à l'improviste. Tout sourire il alla toquer quand quelque chose attira son attention. Son sourire s'effaça presque aussitôt. Dans la maison il n'y avait aucuns bruits, dehors les corbeaux s'étaient réunis sur le toit et croassaient, et puis…. Cette odeur ! La même odeur qu'il avait sentie il y a quatre ans un peu après le départ de Bella…. La rouquine !

Prit de panique, Sam s'évertua à ouvrir la porte mais sans succès. A bout de patience, il enfonça la porte qui vola en éclat. La maison sentait le vampire à pleins nez. La rouquine avait marqué son territoire ici. Mais ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il sentait. Il avait une forte odeur…. De sang !

« MAÏA ! » Hurla-t-il.

Des larmes de rage et de désespoir menaçaient de couler. Il suivit l'odeur jusque dans la cuisine. Elle était là : _Maïa_ ! Etendu sur le sol dans une mare de sang. Devant ce spectacle, Sam tomba à genoux. Il avait subitement envie de vomir. Il colla son front contre le carrelage et tapa du poing. Accaparé par le désespoir, il lâcha un râle de colère et de fureur… Accaparé par les remords, il n'arrivait plus à bouger le moindre muscle, il était là sanglotant et tétanisé. Maïa était morte, il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. Qu'allait devenir Noah ? _Noah ?!_ Il avait complètement oublié le petit garçon. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

D'un bond, Sam se redressa et le chercha dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Il ouvrit toutes les portes, regarda dans les moindres recoins, il hurlait le nom du petit dans l'espoir qu'il lui réponde. Mais rien, Noah n'était nulle part. Sam comptait abandonner quand il entendit un bruit dans la chambre du haut. Avec une lueur d'espoir, Sam se précipita en haut, et fouilla la chambre, il alla se précipiter dans la salle de bain mais il était là. Noah ! Dans l'embrasure de la porte, grelotant, les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues, serrant son ours en peluche tout contre lui.

« Noah. Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant. Viens mon bonhomme. » Lui dit-il en lui ouvrant ses bras.

« Sam ! » Gémit l'enfant en se précipitant dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien, je suis là. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. » Le rassura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Il le berça et lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes en Quileute.

« Viens, je te fais sortir d'ici. » Il sortit de la maison avec le petit. Dehors il posa Noah par terre le temps de téléphoner à Charlie.

« Allô ? » La voix embrumée de Charlie montrait qu'il venait de se réveiller.

« Charlie j'ai besoin de toi. Elle est morte. » Balbutia Sam entre deux sanglots.

Dans son lit, Charlie se redressa d'un bond.

« Qui ? Où es-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec empressement.

« Chez Maïa ! »

« Ne bouge pas j'arrive. » Charlie raccrocha et bondit hors de son lit pour s'habiller, réveillant Sue au passage.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle en allumant la petite lampe de chevet à côtés d'elle.

« Maïa est morte. » Lâcha abruptement.

« Quoi ? »

« Sûrement tuée par un vampire. Je savais qu'on aurait dû détruire cette maison. » Charlie s'en voulait. Dès qu'il avait quitté sa maison, il sut qu'il fallait la détruire, qu'elle était trop éloignée de la Réserve et que les garçons ne pouvaient pas protéger ceux qui s'y installeraient.

« Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Si justement, je n'ai pas assez insisté pour qu'elle vienne à la Réserve et voilà le résultat ! » Répondit Charlie tout en s'habillant.

Il descendit l'escalier, prit sa voiture et fonça chez Maïa. En route, il avait appelé le poste de police pour demander une unité sur les lieux. Il fallait envoyer le corps à la morgue. Il arriva finalement devant la grande maison et vit Sam assis sur les marches du perron, serrant fort le petit Noah. Ce dernier s'était endormit. _Quelle c__hance !_ Il n'aura pas à voir le corps de sa mère.

« Où est-elle ? » Demanda Charlie en s'agenouillant près de lui.

« Dans la cuisine. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Tu devrais rentrer. Prends une douche et des jours de congé, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe du reste. »

Sam n'eut même pas la force de protester. Il porta le jeune Noah jusqu'à chez lui, en faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller. Le chemin du retour lui permit de réfléchir, il savait qui était derrière tout ça, il savait aussi ce qu'il avait à faire. Tuer cette fichue vampire ! Cela prendra des années s'il le faut mais il la trouvera et la liquidera, il se le promettait. Mais en attendant, il devait assurer la sécurité du petit Noah, il avait failli mourir avec sa mère, une chance qu'il s'est caché dans sa chambre au premier étage. Maïa avait installé une cachette dans un mur de sa chambre pour éviter qu'un vampire ne le trouve. Maintenant qu'elle est morte, il se retrouvait tout seul.

Il réfléchit un cours instant et eut une idée… Mais avec le problème Bella, il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée. _Peu importe !_ Elle lui avait menti à propos de son fils pendant quatre longues années, elle pouvait accepter sa décision. Mais en même temps, il savait qu'un simple petit dérapage et Bella s'en irait avec son fils. Mais pouvait-elle le faire ? En y réfléchissant bien, depuis qu'elle était revenue, Sam avait bien sentit la force du lien qui les unissait s'amplifier. Bella le ressentait également, il en était persuadé…. _Pourquoi faut-il que le__s femmes soient aussi compliquées ?_

Finalement, il arriva chez lui. Bella était dehors, elle parlait à Kim, l'empreinte de Jared, et Emily, celle de Paul. Toutes les trois étaient inquiètes, et il y avait de quoi. Le départ précipité de Charlie avait dû les inquiéter, de plus, Sue avait dû les mettre au courant de ce qui se passait. Quand Bella vit Sam arriver avec Noah dans les bras, elle vint à sa rencontre, un air inquiet inscrit sur son visage.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? »

« Moi non, mais lui si. Sa mère est morte sous ses yeux. » Malgré le ton sincèrement inquiet de Bella, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer froid et distant.

Il emmena le jeune Noah à l'étage pour lui faire prendre un bon bain. Il lui ôta ces vêtements trempés par la sueur, la poussière et malheureusement le sang de sa mère. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il réalisa se détail, comment pouvait-il être couvert de sang ? Il n'y avait que quelques tâches de pas plus de cinq centimètres de diamètres mais elles étaient là. Il voulait savoir, mais préféra ne pas le brusquer. Après ce qui vient d'arriver… La baignoire étant remplie, il l'installa à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

« J'ai oublié de te prendre des vêtements, je peux te laisser seul cinq minutes ? » Lui demanda Sam.

Noah ne répondit rien, il se contenta de hocher simplement la tête.

Avec hésitation, Sam sortit de la salle de bain, mais demanda à Sue, qui les avait rejoint de garder un œil sur lui. Il descendit dans le salon et chercha des vêtements pour Noah. Le fait de ne rien trouver le mettait dans une rage folle. Lorsqu'il vérifia en vain, dans un énième placard, il referma la porte si violemment qu'elle se déboita et tomba.

« Charlie à ramener un sac de ces vêtements. » Intervint une voix derrière lui.

Sam se retourna et vit Bella à un mètre de lui, un sac à la main.

« Merci. » La gratifia-t-il avec sa voix rauque et peu chaleureuse.

« Je suis consciente que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Mais je t'en prie ne me repousse pas, si je suis revenu ici c'est pour que Levy connaisse son père, j'ai moi-même nourrit l'espoir de te connaitre. Je sais aussi que je n'étais pas très chaleureuse dès mon arrivée, mais… »

« Bella ! » La coupa-t-il.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, et ça me touche seulement… Ce n'est pas le bon moment. »

« D'accord… » Sam pouvait percevoir la déception dans le ton de sa voix. Il aurait voulu la consoler, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça.

Il prit le sac de vêtement et monta rejoindre Noah. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé, assis dans son bain, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible. Sam s'approcha de lui et le releva, l'assit sur un comptoir en ébène et le sécha avec une serviette. L'ambiance était tendue. Sam habilla Noah avec son pyjama préféré, le marron clair, lui donna son ours en peluche et le conduisit dans une des chambres d'amis, en attendant de lui aménager sa propre chambre. Il prépara les draps et les couvertures et l'installa dedans.

« Tu es bien là ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Noah hocha pensivement la tête.

« Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, je suis là maintenant, je resterais avec toi, je te protégerais. »

« Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ? » Lui demanda le petit homme. Ces mots heurtèrent Sam de plein fouet. C'était les premiers mots qu'il lui adressait, et sa question le troublait.

« Non, bien sûr que non, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Tu vivras avec nous dorénavant…. Maintenant dors, tu es extenué. »

Noah ferma tranquillement les yeux et se laissa border dans les bras de Morphée.

Sam attendit, il préférait être sûr qu'il s'était endormit. Lorsqu'il en fut certain, il redescendit dans le salon pour vider une bouteille d'alcool.

« Dans ce genre de situation, c'est déconseillé de boire. » Intervint Bella.

« Tu n'es pas partis ? »

« Tu aurais préférés que je te laisse seul pour te saouler ? »

Sam ria malgré lui.

« C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé. »

Bella le rejoint et lui prit la bouteille des mains pour se servir un verre.

« Je sais ce que c'est. »

« Tu as bu souvent ? » C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient parler de leur passé loin l'un de l'autre.

« Très souvent… Quand je suis partis, je sentais ce lien entre nous, et je voulais l'oublier, alors j'ai commencé à boire un peu. Quand ensuite j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, j'ai arrêté. Et après la naissance de Levy… »

« Tu as continué. »

« Malheureusement. Bien sûr je faisais attention, je ne buvais pas comme un trou, mais suffisamment pour avoir un gros mal de crâne le lendemain matin. »

« Bienvenue au club ! Pour moi aussi l'empreinte n'a pas été facile à oublier. Mais j'avais d'autres palliatifs. Comme me transformer en loup, j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire, au risque de renier mon humanité. »

« Tu en as fait du chemin. »

« C'est vrai, et c'est grâce à Maïa, elle savait ce que l'imprégnation signifiait, son mari s'était imprégné d'elle. Quand il est mort, elle n'a pu s'accrocher qu'à son souvenir et à son fils. Je lui dois beaucoup. »

« Est-ce que… Tu l'as aimé ? »

« J'aurais aimé, mais j'en étais incapable. Mon cœur appartenait à une autre fille. »

Bella soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Même en fuyant dans un autre état je te pourris la vie. Bravo Bella ! »

Sam pouffa.

« Quel couple on forme. »

« Vraiment pathétique ! »

Ils rirent en cœur, puis un long et lourd silence pesa de nouveau, avant que Sam n'enchaine et lui tendant la bouteille.

« Une dernière goutte ? »


	4. Chapter 4

_Voila, un nouveau chapitre tout frais._

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'était un calme plat qui accueillit le petit Levy. Epuisé par le voyage, il n'avait pas suivi les évènements de la veille. Son doudou serré contre son petit corps fragile, il descendit prudemment les escaliers. Ce silence était lourd et pesant, il détestait ça. Avec sa mère, il avait l'habitude des bruits extérieurs, de la voix de sa mère lui chantant ses comptines préférées. Bref, il y avait toujours un bruit pour le rassurer. Il atteignit le rez-de-chaussée et scruta les environs. Il n'y avait personne. C'était étrange.

« Maman ! » Appela-t-il d'une faible voix.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Prit de panique de ne plus voir sa mère il se précipita dans le salon et découvrit ses parents en train de consoler un autre enfant, à peu près du même âge que lui. Pensant que ses parents l'avaient remplacé par un enfant plus sage, il lâcha son doudou et courut hors de la maison et s'aventura dans les bras, sans un bruit. D'ordinaire, Sam aurait dû entendre les battements de cœur de son enfant ou bien ses bruits de pas, mais il était tellement occupé à consoler le pauvre Noah qu'il n'entendit rien. Du moins presque rien. Il entendit néanmoins le bruit d'une porte qui se referma. Inquiet, il confia Noah à Bella et monta rejoindre son fils. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre vide, il paniqua. Il fouilla toutes les pièces de la maison mais il ne trouva pas Levy.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et trouva Bella.

« Levy n'est plus là. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Bella incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire il n'est plus là ? »

« Je suis allé dans sa chambre mais elle vide, il n'est plus dans la maison. »

« Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? » Tant de questions et pas de réponses. Soudain, le regard des deux adultes se posa sur le jeune Noah. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et la même idée les traversa.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » S'écrièrent-ils en cœur avant de sortir de la maison et de courir vers la forêt.

Dehors, Sam se transforma en loup et Bella grimpa sur son dos. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois à la recherche de leur enfant. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à le retrouver. Quand bien même, Sam aurait aimé utiliser son flair, mais l'odeur de la rouquine flottait dans l'air et l'empêchait de le sentir. C'est pour cela qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de le retrouver. Si la rouquine n'était pas loin, Levy devait forcément être en danger. Impuissant, Sam poussa un râle de désespoir qui se fit entendre dans toute la réserve. En entendant la complainte de leur chef, tous les loups de La Push se réveillèrent et sortirent de chez eux en courant avant de se transformer pour rejoindre Sam dans ses recherches.

Par le biais de sa pensée, Sam ordonna à tous les Quileutes de retrouver la rouquine avant qu'elle ne mette la main sur son fils. Pendant ce temps il tentait de repérer la trace de son fils. Mais rien ! Soudain, une idée effroyable le traversa. S'il n'arrivait pas à flairer son fils, c'était peut-être parce que la rouquine l'en empêchait, cela voulait dire qu'elle était déjà avec lui.

Lâchant un râle qui retentit dans toute la forêt, il se précipita vers la source de l'odeur infecte. Il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver tout de suite, mais ce fut le cas. Dans la prairie, au milieu des fleurs il voyait Victoria à genoux auprès de son fils. Elle était en train de l'hypnotiser. Poussant un autre râle pour l'avertir, les jeunes parents foncèrent sur la sangsue qui s'enfuit en courant. Bella descendit en marche et s'agenouilla près de son fils, lui saisit les épaules en criant.

« Lévy ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! Ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ?! »

Morte de trouille, elle criait sans vergogne après son fils pour la peur qu'il lui avait infligé. Lévy fondit en larme et en excuse avant de se blottir dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci le serra fort contre lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sam revint avec la meute, ils n'étaient pas redevenus humains, de peur que cette sangsue ne revienne et n'essaie de les attaquer.

De retour chez Sam, ce dernier était allé chercher de quoi s'habiller et revint rejoindre Bella, ou une dispute éclata de nouveau sur ce qui venait de se passer.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Deux jours ici et regardes ce qui se passe ! Lévy à faillit être tué par Victoria ! » Hurla Bella.

« Parce que selon toi c'est de ma faute ? C'est toi qui revient après quatre ans d'absence, Victoria était restée inactive pendant ces quatre ans, et c'est depuis que tu es revenues que tout a commencé. En réalité, c'est toi qui as mis notre fils en danger ! » Répliqua Sam sur le même ton.

« Ça recommence. » Gémit Lévy en observant ses parents se disputer.

« Que dirais-tu de venir avec papi et moi pendant que tes parents mettent les choses à plat ? » Lui demanda Sue.

« Je dis pas non. Moi je veux plus voir ça. » Répondit-il en prenant la main de sa grand-mère.

« Tu viens Noah ? Ya pleins de puzzle chez papi on pourra jouer en attendant qu'ils se disputent. »

Noah resta silencieux, son regard navigua entre les parents en colère et Lévy qui lui tendait la main. Il ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit Sue et Lévy, laissant les deux adultes seuls.

« J'en reviens pas qu'après toutes ces années tu puisses revenir comme une fleur et tous me mettre sur le dos. »

« Je t'en prie Sam, depuis que je suis là, rien ne va entres nous. »

« Peut-être parce que tu ne fais aucuns efforts ! »

« Je te signale que je me suis occupé de Lévy toute seul pendant trois ans. »

« Et à qui la faute ? Tu n'as pas voulu que je fasse partie de sa vie, aujourd'hui encore des que je fais quelque chose pour me rapprocher de lui tu m'engueules. »

Bella poussa un profond soupire d'exaspération. Elle était au bord des larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Tu crois que je l'ai fait de gaité de cœur ? Tu crois que ces quatre dernières années ont été faciles ? Détrompes-toi ! Durant ces quatre longues années, il ne s'est pas passé un jour, sans que j'aie eu envie de prendre ma voiture et revenir ici me réfugier dans tes bras. Ma grossesse a été infernale parce que j'étais toute seule. M'occuper de Lévy a été un enfer parce que j'étais toute seule… »

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Bella, et Sam se sentit soudain coupable. Il avait passé tellement de temps à trouver des raisons de la détester qu'il n'avait pas songé qu'elle souffrait elle aussi. Il vint se positionner derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la réconforter. Bella inspira et se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux. Tu n'étais pas là pour ses premiers pas, pour ses premiers mots. Tu n'étais pas là lorsqu'il m'appelait maman. Tu n'as pas vu les dessins qu'il faisait de toi alors même qu'il ne te connaissait pas… Je te demande pardon pour tous ce que tu as raté à cause de moi. »

Sam n'attendit pas qu'elle en dise plus. Il la serra contre son corps et la berça pour la calmer. Ses bras dont Bella avait tant rêvé. Ils étaient enfin là. Elle se sentit être repoussé légèrement. Des yeux noirs la dévisageaient avec intensité, et des lèvres chaudes happèrent les siennes dans un tendre baiser. Bella se laissa surprendre par ce délicieux contact. Mais se reprit aussitôt. Elle repoussa Sam en plaquant ses mains contre son torse.

« Non arrêtes ! Je t'en prie arrêtes. » Le supplia-t-elle.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il hébété.

Bella secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions.

« Parce que si je commence à t'embrasser, j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter. »

« Et où est le problème ? »

Bella pouffa.

« Le problème ? C'est que nous avons été séparés durant quatre ans. Je ne peux pas revenir ici comme une fleur et te sauter dessus comme ça. S'il te plaît… J'ai besoin de temps. »

La jeune femme s'écarta de Sam et sortit. Laissant Sam les bras ballant dans l'immense maison qu'était la sienne.

Pendant ce temps chez Charlie. Lévy et Noah faisaient leur énième puzzle sous le regard de Charlie et de Sue.

« S'ils continuent comme ça je vais devoir acheter tous les puzzles de cette fichu ville. » Soupira Charlie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Tes petits enfants sont des génies. »

« Tu sais que Noah n'est pas vraiment mon petit-fils. »

« Je sais. Mais maintenant il fait partie de la famille. »

« J'aurais préféré qu'il le devienne en de meilleures circonstances. »

« Papi ! » L'appela Lévy.

« Oui mon chaton, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu crois que papa et maman… Ils vont… S'aimer à nouveau ? »

Charlie fut gêné par la question que lui posait son petit-fils, parce qu'il n'avait pas la réponse. Il regarda Sur pour un peu d'aide et celle-ci répondit à sa place.

« Tu sais Lévy. Ta maman et ton papa s'aiment, même s'ils ne le savent pas encore. Mais ils ont besoin d'un peu de temps… Pour se retrouver. »

« Je comprends rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas mon ange ? »

« Maman, elle était triste sans papa. Mais depuis qu'on a retrouvé papa elle lui crie tout le temps dessus. Alors elle l'aime ou elle l'aime pas ? »

Que répondre à ça ? C'était la question à un million de dollars.

« Tu sais, l'amour c'est compliqué. Les adultes sont compliqués aussi. Tout n'est pas aussi simple que ça en l'air. » Répondit Charlie.

« Mais si c'est très simple. Maman aime papa. Papa aime maman. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Lévy. Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Ce qui se passe entre ta mère et ton père et très compliqué, même pour nous. Je crois que le mieux à faire c'est de les laisser s'expliquer et de leur donner du temps. »

« Mais moi je veux mon papa. »

Se résignant à n'obtenir aucunes réponses. Lévy partit dans sa chambre les larmes aux yeux, sous le regard attristé de ses grands-parents. Malheureusement ils étaient impuissants, et Dieu seul sait qu'ils auraient aimé faire quelque chose. Mais cela ne dépendait pas d'eux.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Sam et Bella rejoignirent Sue et Charlie pour le dîner. Toute la meute était présente. Le temps étant propice à un bon barbecue. Toute la famille se réunit autour d'une grande table. L'ambiance était amicale, ils riaient, s'amusaient, buvaient. Personne ne pouvait se douter que dans sa chambre Lévy laissait évacuer sa frustration. Evidemment, c'était sans compter sur l'instant maternel de Bella, qui sentait que Lévy n'allait pas bien. D'autant plus qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

« Sue. Tu n'aurais pas vue Lévy ? Je le cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure mais je ne le trouve pas. »

Sur soupira et avoua.

« Il est en haut dans sa chambre. Il s'y est réfugié après que son grand-père et moi nous lui ayons dis que ses parents n'allaient pas se remettre ensemble tout de suite. »

« Il vous a demandé ça ? » Demanda Bella abasourdie.

« Oui. Apparemment ça ne lui suffit pas d'avoir son père près de lui. Ce qu'il veut c'est que ses parents s'aiment. »

« Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais cette réponse ne l'a pas satisfait. »

Bella poussa un profond soupire.

« Très bien je vais essayer de lui parler.

Elle monta les escaliers et rejoignit son fils dans la chambre que Charlie lui avait aménagé les jours où il venait dormir ici. Le petit angelot était assis sur son lit, son Teddy Bear serré contre son cœur. Bella vint s'assoir près de lui et engagea la conversation.

« Il paraît que tu ne veux pas descendre faire la fête avec nous. » Elle tenta maladroitement de déclencher une réaction, mais Lévy n'était pas dupe.

« Pourquoi on ferait la fête ? Ya rien à fêter. » Maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Elle le mariage de papi alors ? »

« Je m'en fiche ! »

« Alors là non Lévy ! Tu peux être en colère contre moi mais je t'interdis de gâcher le mariage de papi ! »

« Tu as raison, je te déteste. » Cria soudainement Lévy.

Sans réfléchir, la main de Bella s'abattit sur la joue de son fils. Choquée par son propre geste, elle resta immobile quelques secondes, tout comme Lévy qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Jamais sa mère n'avait levé la main sur lui auparavant.

Les larmes aux yeux Lévy descendit du lit et courut rejoindre les autres en bas pendant que Bella tentait de se ressaisir.

En bas, Lévy aperçut son père parler avec « tonton Jacob ». Il courut jusqu'à lui et sauta dans ses bras. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Sam se contenta de serrer son fils dans ses bras.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon bonhomme ? Hein ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

« Maman m'a tapé. »

« Quoi ? Attends reste avec tonton Jacob je reviens. » Il passa Lévy à Jake et monta rejoindre Bella en haut.

« Lévy t'a dit que je l'avais giflé ? » Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Il a juste dit : « Maman m'a tapé. » »

Bella se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Je suis une mauvaise mère. »

Sam s'approcha, s'agenouilla près d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Non Bella c'est faux. Tu es une excellente mère. Tu as fait une erreur, juste une. Ça arrive. »

« Mais dis-moi pourquoi depuis que je suis revenue rien n'est pareil. »

« Parce qu'il n'y a plus que toi et moi qui sommes concernés. Maintenant il y a Lévy. On doit plus penser à deux mais à trois. »

« C'est tellement dur. »

« Evidemment que c'est dur. Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile. Rien n'est facile dans la vie. Mais on y arrivera. Tous les deux on surmontera cette épreuve. Ensemble. »

Bella posa sa main sur la joue de Sam et sourit faiblement.

« Pourquoi ne me détestes-tu pas ? »

Sam sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Parce que tu es mon empreinte. Je ne peux pas te détester. »

Bella pouffa et inspira à fond. Prête à faire face à la foule en bas.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombre. Lévy et Noah passait leur soirée ensemble. De vrai frère siamois, inséparable. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Sam jugea bon qu'il fût temps de rentré, mais les enfants s'étant déjà endormis. Sam préféra les laisser dormir chez Charlie et venir les récupérer le lendemain matin. Pendant que Charlie et Sue s'occupaient de Noah, Sam monta son fils dans sa chambre, il ne lui fit pas prendre de bain et l'allongea directement sous les couvertures. Il allait partir quand une petite main se posa sur son bras.

« Papa ! » L'appela-t-il d'une petite voix endormit.

« Oui, je suis là, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas maman ? »

« Lévy. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je n'aime pas ta maman ? Evidemment que je l'aime. »

« Alors pourquoi vous êtes pas ensemble ? Pourquoi on n'est pas une famille ? »

« Parce que c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. »

« Papi m'a dit la même chose. »

« Et il a raison. Ecoutes Lévy, je vais tout faire pour que ta maman et moi on soit ensemble, parce que je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Mais il nous faut du temps. Tu crois que tu peux nous en donner un petit peu ? »

Lévy hocha la tête en baillant et répliqua avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

« Un tout petit peu…. Pas plus. »

Sam eut un petit rire amusé. Il embrassa le front de son fils, remit les couvertures en place et descendit, sans savoir que Bella avait tout entendu de leur petite conversation.

Les jeunes parents dirent bonne nuit aux futurs jeunes mariés avant de rentrer. Le chemin qui les mena chez Sam fut silencieux. Les deux adultes n'osaient ni se regarder, ni s'adresser la parole. Cette situation était très embarrassante, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mais finalement Bella se décida à briser le silence.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? » Demanda-t-elle abruptement.

« Dire quoi ? A qui ? »

Belle soupira.

« A Levy. Tu lui as dit que tu m'aimais. »

« Tu as entendu ? »

« Réponds ! » Exigeât-t-elle impatiente.

« Pourquoi ne lui aurais-je pas dis ? C'est la vérité. »

« Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ? »

« Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Depuis ton arrivé tu ne m'as pas donné l'occasion de te dire que je t'aime. »

Bella secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, c'est l'empreinte qui te fais dire ça. »

« Tu n'as donc rien retenues de ce qu'on t'a appris ? L'empreinte guide les loups vers leur âme sœur, elle ne leur impose pas. Bien sûr que nos sentiments sont amplifiés grâce à l'imprégnation. Mais si tu me laissais l'occasion de te monter ce que je ressens. » Dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement.

« Je te montrerais à quel point je peux t'aimer. De toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. »

« Dans ce cas montres-moi. Ici et maintenant. » Répondit-elle en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Prends-moi. » Lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Ce que femme veut. »

Sans prendre la peine de rentrer chez eux. Sam embrassa fougueusement Bella. Ce baiser était empreint de frustration, des années de désirs refoulés, de pulsions contrôlées. Mais maintenant ils étaient prêts à se libérer. Sam allongea Bella sur l'herbe humide et lui arracha d'un geste son chemisier et son soutien-gorge. De ses mains, il tâtait les seins nus de la jeune femme avant d'en épouser les formes avec sa langue. Il descendit petit à petit jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il arracha son jean et sa culotte, dernière barrière de tissus qui le gênaient. Avec deux doigts, il vérifia que Bella était préparé pour lui, les faisant pénétrer dans son intimité, il constata qu'elle était prête. Il enleva à toute vitesse son jean et son caleçon et la pénétra, commençant ainsi les long et lancinants va et viens. Ils s'adonnèrent ainsi l'un à l'autre jusque tard dans la nuit, où ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux et de recommencer une nouvelle fois.


End file.
